


In the Eye of the Storm

by orphan_account



Series: "Hurricane" [1]
Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened the night of Hurricane Irma?  This is Richard's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Hurricane series…  
> Takes place during “A Stormy Occurrence” episode in Season 2

#  The Eye of the Storm 

##  Part 2 of the _"Hurricane" series…

     Richard heard a soft sigh and felt a warm breath gently tickle his nose. He absentmindedly tried to reach up to rub the area, but quickly realized that his arm was otherwise occupied. He wondered sleepily what the warm softness was that he was wrapped around - until that breath tickled his nose again. Someone was in bed with him! His police training kicked in and his eyes shot open. He forced himself to stay still while they adjusted in the dim light in order to see … _Camille!_ Her face … and body… were just inches away from him! His breath hitched and his heartbeat sped up as he realized that she was snuggled up with him and he was basically caressing her back! His mind raced. How did this finally happen? Was it another dream? There had been a … few… nights when he had awakened from such vivid thoughts of her that he had trouble meeting her eyes the next morning when she picked him up for work. However, nothing had ever happened between them in real life. He blinked and brought himself back to the present and slowly calmed down as he realized that they were not in his netted bed in the shack, or even in a bed at all, but on the hard floor – fully clothed. That realization, combined with the headache that he still had from being hit by the flying debris, brought the memories of the previous evening back to the front of his mind. They were stuck in the University’s Meteorological center – trapped by Hurricane Irma. They had camped out on the floor – surrounded by candles. The intimacy of the setting, and the closeness of _her_ , had unnerved him and he had babbled on self-consciously about caravans and his father. Camille had been so sweet and reassuring, though. He blushed as he remembered her words: 

“You have me.”

     Oh, if that were only true! Her fiery French spirit had captivated him from the beginning – even though he pretended otherwise. However, he knew that she could never want a stodgy Englishman such as himself. With her words, she was just trying to soothe a hurt that she could see buried inside of him. He had been glad when she had finally lain down facing the other direction. He felt that he would not have been able to resist trying to kiss her if she continued to look at him like that with her deep brown eyes. Who knows how upset she would have been then? Therefore, he proceeded to pretend to be interested in a random book that he had picked up off of one of the desks until her even breathing convinced him that she had fallen asleep. Then he had lain down behind her, being careful to keep some distance between them, and not to wake her. He was so tired from the day’s exertions and the night’s events that he had fallen asleep before he realized what was happening. At some point during the night, they had somehow moved closer together and he had wrapped his arm around her. 

     Therefore, now he was here awake - with Camille in his arms. However, she sighed again in her sleep and rolled over – facing away from him this time. Her movement was so gentle that his arm never moved and remained draped over her. However, he felt his lower regions stir as he realized where his hand was located now – right beneath the curve of her breast! For a moment, his mind rebelled and he thought about leaving it there. It felt so nice! However, the thought of her waking up horrified at the discovery of his hands on her caused him to sigh in regret. He removed his arm completely and tucked it up behind her – touching but not really - just maintaining the slightest contact. He decided that it was better than nothing and slowly fell back to sleep – his mind full of _her._

This was the position in which they were found by the greatly amused Fidel and Dwayne the next morning._


End file.
